Time Of Chaos
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: Read and Review. No Flames Please. It's my first time so don't hate it. Mobius is in terrible danger, Will the freedom fighters, G.U.N, The Dark Legion. The Brotherhood and other people/Mobians on Mobius stop it before it's too late or Everything on Mobius will be destroy? FIND OUT IN Time Of chaos! Rate T for blood and harsh words. Bad at Summaries. XD
1. Chapter 1

I do Not Own any of the characters. Iris and Donatello are my OC. Enjoy.

A purple Echidna with black hair, long dreadlocks and blue eyes, wearing a white pant and sleeve shirt wit a black amror ,his name was Grandmaster Luger The Echidna. Luger was running down the hall on his way to the care center, his half sister and his friend was running after him, his half sister was a hedgehog with aqua fur with purple stripe on her quills, her quill are up, she has light green eyes, wear black jeans, a white t-shirt, black boots, two gold earing on each ear, blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss and a black cape with a hood, Her name was Iris Snow, and his friend was a bat with light blue fur, dark blue hair, a blue vest, blue jeans, blue boots, two gold earing on each ear, light green eyes and two dark blue wings on his back, his name was Donatello The Bat. They went to the care center and saw a female echidna with red fur blue eyes and red hair laying on a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, her name was Marin-Da.

Merin-Da: "Where the heck have you three been? I was worry you guys couldn't make it."

Merin-Da glare at them, but her voice was shaking with worry, she was having a baby so her voice was weak and she was getting into the mood when she not in the mood(Author: which means she mad)

Luger: *pants* "Sorry love, someone was trying to fix the computer room but things got out of hand so they call me and I went there to help."

Iris:*giving a weak smile* "But were here now so there's no need to worry."

Merin-Da: *eyeing Luger with a death glare* Sometimes I just wonna rip you apart! but It worth it."

Luger "glup" *trying to force a smile*

Just then the doctor with five nurses came with supplies and a clip board, They walk near Merin-Da bed and place the supplies on a tray.

Doctor: "Okay are you ready for this"

Merin-Da look at the doctor and said with a warm smile...

Merin-Da: "yes doctor, *look at Luger* Hun, come over here and hold my hand, please, I might need your help with this."

Luger sat on a chair next to Merin-Da and took her hand, while Donatello and Iris are outside siting on a chair waiting.

Doctor: "Okay, when I count to three, push with all your might."

Merin-Da nodded and did as she told,

Doctor: "Alright PUSH!"

...

Iris: What taking them so long, it's just an egg, how hard it is to just to an egg?"

Donatello: "Iris, eggs are hard and big, it takes time to push an egg."

Iris know Donatello was right, eggs are hard to lay, and it hurts to push them out. sunddly the doctor came out and look at the two.

Iris: "Is she Okay doc?"

The doctor shook his head and said Doctor: "yes she's fine, the two eggs will hatch in a few mintues, right now she's sleeping while Luger watch the eggs."

Iris: "Two eggs? That means Merin-Da has..."

Donatello: "Twins." He finish her sentence.

Doctor: "yes she has twins, but we don't know if it's a boy or a girl or even both boy or girl, you'll have to wait till the eggs hatch."

Iris nodded. While Merin-Da was sleeping peacefully. Luger, Iris, and Donatello were getting waiting for the eggs to hatch. Just then, they heard like if something was crack open, Merin-Da woke up from the sound and look at the eggs.

Merin-Da: "Look! there coming out!"

All four of them watch as a female and a male baby echidna pop out of the eggs,WAHHHHHHH! the babies were out and Donatello walk where the baby echidna are and took them and cary them to their mother ,Merin-Da took them and wrap her arms around them, Luger sat next to her looking at the babies with a smile.

Merin-Da: "Oh Luger, aren't they beautiful?"

Luger: "Yup, and also great to be Dimitri's new heir."

Iris: "what should we name them?"

Everyone look at each, no one s know what to name them, then Merin-Da came up with a name for her daughter.

Merin-Da: "How about we name our daughter Lien-Da, I love that name since I was little"

Luger: "That's sound like a good name for her, but what about our son, what should we name him?"

Iris step up and said with happiness in her voice

Iris: "Why don't you call him Kragok, I like that name since I five years old."

Merin-Da and Luger look at each, then their son, then back at Iris, Iris smile hopefully they like the name she given to her nephew, Merin-Da and Luger smile and look at their son.

Merin-Da: "Kragok, hmmmm I like that."

Iris smile grew bigger, and walk to see her nephew, while all three of them look at the twins and talking, Dontello walk out of the room with a frown.

Dontello: "You guys maybe be happy but you guys won't be happy for long, I sense something bound is about to happen and it's not going to be good."

Donatello with a hump he kept walking and went to his room to meditate.

Read and Review. No Flames Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Again Don't Own Any Expect For Iris Snow and Donatello.

AUNT IRIS! Scream the little girl that is across the hall, "Coming Lien-Da!" Iris said outloud so she can hear her, Iris walk across the hall and into the kitchen, Lien-Da was now 4 years old, she has red fur,red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a purple dress with black boots,next to her was her brother Kragok,he was also 4 years old, he has red fur,one blue eye on the right, a robotic eye on the left, he was wearing a black body suit, brown boots, one white glove on the right hand and a robotic arm on the left, he has a sad look on his face when his aunt came in the kitchen.

Iris: "*gasp* Lien-Da, Kragok, What Happen?!"

Lien-Da: "Kragok spill water on my dress, now I'm all wet!"

Kragok: "I didn't mean to do It, I slip and fell, the cup slip out of my hand and went flying to Lien-Da's dress and water landed on her, It was an accident!"

Lien-Da: "It was no accident!"

Kragok: "Yes, It was!"

Lien-Da: "No It Wasn't"

Kragok: "Yes, It Was!"

Lien-Da: "No It Wasn't"

Kragok: "Yes, It was!"

Lien-Da: "No It Wasn't...;"

Iris: "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Lien-Da and Kragok stop arguing and look at the floor with guilty look on there face, well except Lien-Da which has a devilish smile on her muzzle. Iris sigh and look at them, then she said "Lien-Da go to your room and change" Lien-Da walk past them and went up to her room to change her clothes, Iris watch as Lien-Da disappear into the room, Iris look at Kragok who was standing looking guilty, she sigh, she walk up to him kneel down to his height and look a t him with a worry look on her face. "Are you okay sweetie? You didn't hurt your self did you?" Kragok look at her and shook his head yes, Iris frown and said "Where are you hurt?" Kragok point at his elbow, it has a big cut and itw was on top of a big purpleish blackish bruse. "Oh dear, here let me clean that up for you." Iris pick him up and put him on the counter and went to look for a First Aid Kit, she found a First Aid Kit and went to Kragok and start pulling out some gauze and peroxide.

Iris finish covering Kragok cut and bruse, and use a little of her chaos energy to heal it, Kragok look at her and said with a shy voice. "How did you do that?" Iris look at him and smile. "It's chaos energy." Kragok has a confuse look and said. "What's that? where did you come from? you not a echidna so you didn't came from an egg." Iris look at his, smile and said. "Well It was a long time ago, It was way back before you and Lien-Da were born."


	3. Chapter 3

I Only Own Iris and Donatello, Nothing More.

Iris: "Floren-Ca found me and Donatello all alone in her backyard

Flash Back:

Floren-Ca was walking to her house, she just got back from watching Luger while Regi-Na and Moritori-Rex were out. She was about to get in the house when she heard someone crying. WAHHHHHHHHH! "In the name of Dimitri?" Floren-Ca follow the nosie, The nosie lead to her backyard. There she saw a 12 year old light blue bat holding a 1 year old aqua with purple stipes baby hedgehog. "Um who are you?" Floren-Ca ask with a confuse look on her face. "My name is Donatello, Donatello The Bat." He said Floren-Ca look at him, he was cold and looks tired Then she look at the baby hedgehog and ask "Who's that?" Donatello look at the baby hedgehog and said "Her name is Iris Snow" Floren-Ca nodded and look around, she wonder how a bat and a hedgehog got into the Twilight Zone/Cage and wonder where are there parents?

Floren-Ca: "How did you get into the Twilight Zone/Cage and where's your mother and father?"

Donatello: "Her and I do not have a mother or a father or even a family, and how we got here in is none of your business. By the way, do you have a place for me and her to stay?"

Floren-Ca look at him, thinking of what to do with them. She can't leave them here, they might get hurt by someone or worst. So she has an Idea looking at him and Iris she smile and said. "Well there's an Orphange not to far from here. If you want I can take you there and you can say there, till someone adopted you and the baby. Unless if you want to be adopted. If you don't want to that's okay;"

Donatello: "No, It's fine;.beside, we need someone to take care of us anyway."

Floren-Ca: "Okay then, lets get going.

Donatello got up, holding Iris close to him and walk with Floren-Ca to the Orphange.

Few Years Later_

Iris: "Donnie, Come Out, Come Out Where Ever You Are"

Iris was now 5 years old, she was playing Hide and Seek outside of the Orphange with Donatello.

Iris: "Donatello, Where Are You!"

Iris look everywhere but couldn't find him. Mean while on the ceiling, Donatello was reading a book.

Donatello: "So that's what happen to BlueStar."

Iris: "Donnie, Where Are You?"

Donatello: "(Stops reading and look down at Iris)Does Iris ever learn that is best to to look up at the ceiling first in case someone just as myself is hiding.

Iris: "Donnie Come On I Give Up! Come Out From Your Hiding Place,Please!"

Donatello: "(Chuckle and flew where Iris is) Tired already?"

Iris: "(Turn around and look at Donatello) "There you are. Where have you been hiding?"

Donatello chuckle to him self and look at her with a huge grin on his face.

Donatello: "The Ceiling Child,The Ceiling."

Iris: (Frown) "You always hide up on the ceiling, can you hide somewhere that is easy for me to find you and get you."

Donatello can't help but laugh, he always win a game of Hide and Seek and always hide up on the ceiling. Iris frown and cross her arms. Donatello stop laughing and smile.

Donatello: "Don't worry, I'll hide somewhere that is easy for you to find me okay.

Iris: (nodded) "Okay."

Just then when they about to play other round of Hide and Seeksomeone scream and said. "Help, Sombody, Regi-Na and Luger are trap!"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything But Iris and Donatello.

"Help!" Iris and Donatello look out the window and saw two purple echidnas trap under a building that is on fire. "Help!" Iris wanted to help but how can she if she doesn't know how to get them out.

Iris: "We Need To Help Them!"

Donatello look at her and look back at the two echidnas that are still trap and still trying to get free. "I'll go see if I can help, meanwhile you stay here where it's safe." He said. Iris frown and said. "Why can't I help?" Donatello look at her again and said sigh. "Cause I said so. Now stay here till I get back okay."

Iris: "Fine."

Donatello: "Good girl."

Donatello flew to where the two echidnas are and try to see if he can get them out. Iris wanted to go and help but Donatello told her to stay put. But instead she jump out the window and ran in super sonic speed to help the two echidnas.

Meanwhile:

Donatello: "What happen here?"

The two Legionnaires look at him with confuse looks on there faces and one of them ask "Who The Hell Are You?" Donatello frown and gave them a death glare and said. "Look I don't have time of this! Just tell me What The Hell happen or I'll Beat The Crap Out Of You!" The two Legionnaires look at each other and look back at Donatello. Before they can say anything. "Don't Worry I'll Save You!" One of the Legionnaires look at the aqua hedgehog running to where the two echidnas are. Donatello saw her too and with split secound he ran behide her and yelled. "Iris Snow The Hedgehog, Get Your Ass Back Here NOW!" But Iris didn't listen, she keep going until she saw the two echidna still trying crying for help. Iris stop in front of the burning building and look around. The whole thing was on fire and it looks like it's getting ready to collasp. Iris ran to the two echidnas who are trap and stop, thinking of how to get them out.

Iris: "Hey, I'm Iris. I'm going to get you out of here. Do you want me to help you miss um,"

The purple female echidna look at her and said. "My name is Regi-Na and this is my son Luger." She said while holding her son Luger in her arms. "Cool, Okay Miss Regi-Na. I'll think of a way to get you out of here." Regi-Na nodded while Iris think of what to do. She trying pulling them out, pushing them and even move some part of the building out of ther path to make it easier to move but the more the move the stuff out of the way the more buring part of the building falls on top of them. She panic, unknow what to do. Regi-Na and Luger are running out of air and the building is going to collasp in a few secound. Just then a huge piece of the building fall out of the roof and started falling to where Regi-Na and Luger.

Meanwhile...

Donatello: "Where The Hell Is She!"

Donatello flew over the building looking for Iris but couldn't find. Just then he heard someone scream. "NO!" He turn to see Iris with the two echidnas. She was freakin out and not knowing what to do while a buring building is about to fall on top of the two echidnas. "IRIS!" He yelled. He flew where she is and landed, trying to think how he's going to get her out of there.

Back to Iris.

Iris: "What am I going to do? If I don't do something fast that thing will fall on them and they will die!" Something click in her mind and a female voice was heard in her mind. "Say The Tikal Prayer" It said. Iris, don't know who the hell said that said to the voice. "But I don't know How To Say The Tikal Prayer and I don't Know Want A Tikal Prayer Is?" I was quite for a momment then the voice said. "You can do it." "Iris!" Regi-Na yelled as Iris up at the falling building. It almost ready to hit them. Iris sigh and close her eyes and stood up and started saying the Tikal Prayer. "The Servers Are The Seven Chaos, Chaos Is Power, Enriched By The Heart and Enriched By My Will, The Colltroller Exists To Unify The Chaos! Please Help Theae Echidnas Be Free! Please Help Them. Please. Just then Chaos Energy blasted out of her body, making the every back up from the building. One of the Leionnaires look at the Chaos Energy and saud. :What The Hell Is Happen And Is That Chaos Energy?!" Donatello look at Iris and saw that a lot of Chaos Energy coming from her are everywhere. "Chaos Control." He whisper. Just as Donatello was about to go in and help Moritor-Rex yelled. "REGI-NA! LUGER!" The building collasp and fell on top of Regi-Na, Luger and…..Iris. Donatello saw the building collasp and started running to it and scream. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Right before he can save Iris, a huge blast of Chaos Energy exploded and everyhing turn white.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything Beside Iris and Donatello.

Donatello open his eyes and saw the parts of the building on the ground, He look around to if Iris was still alive but saw nothing. "No!" He ran near the burnt building and dug threw the wood to find her. He kept digging until he saw something green from the other side. He walk over there and right before he can see what it was a giant piece of wood went up in the air will green aura around it and fell on the ground. Donatello look and saw Iris helping Regi-Na and Luger up. "In The Name Of Chaos! IRIS!" Donatello ran up to Iris and gave her a huge hug. "Donnie,*Gasp* I can't *gasp* breathe!" Donnatello let go of Iris and look at her and smile. But then frown and smack her on the head. "CLILD ARE YOU FREAKIN NUTS! YOU COULDN'T GOT HURT OR WORST...KILL! YOUR SO GROUNDING YOUNG LADY!" Iris look at the floor and frown, She wish Donnie at least be happy that she save them. "I'm sorry Donnie, I just trying to help. I'm sorry." Iris started to have tears in her eyes. Donatello look her, his face saded and sigh. "I for give you, just don't do that ever again okay." He hug her and Iris hug him back. Then Iris broke the hug and ask.

"Doonie, what's that green stuff that I just did?" Donnie look at her in surprise, he sigh again and said. "That child is Telekinesis." Iris look confuse and ask. "What's a Telekinesis?" He sigh.

Donatello: "Telekinesis is a type of Chaos Energy that lets people levitate objects or people into air by trapping them inside orbs of Chaos Energy and move them around."

Iris: "WOW!"

Donatellp: *Chuckles* and That child you just use Telekinesis to move that huge piece of buliding off of you and the two echidnas."

Iris: (Jumping up and down) "COOL I'M A SUPER HEREO!"

Donatello chuckles and pick her up and walk over to Regi-Na and Luger and ask. "Are you two okay?" Regi-Na look at the bat and said. "Yes, Thank you. If it wasn't for her we woud might be die." Luger look at Iris and smile. "Ya what mommy said. Thank Snow!" Iris smile when Luger call her by her last name. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Donatello, Iris, Regi-Na and Luger saw Moritor-Rex running up to the burning building, he stop when he saw His wife and son with a bat and a hedgehog. Moritor-Rex started running up to them and yelled. "Who in the world are you and are you two okay?" Luger step up and said. "Were find dad. We just have cuts and burses." Moritor-Rex sigh and said. "Good cause I need you to be Dimitri Heir when it's time for me to you know what." Luger lower his head and Regi-Na roll her eyes and said to her husband. "That's all you care about, Training Luger the be Dimitri Heir and taking over Angel Island." Moritor-Rex eyes widen and look at his wife with a growl. He walk up to her and look at her with a death glare.

Moritor-Rex: "LISTEN HERE WOMAN! IF LUGER IS DEAD WHOES GOING TO BE DIMITRI'S HEIR?"

Regi-Na: "Oh I don't know maybe NO ONE!"

Luger: (sigh) Not This Again."

Moritor-Rex: "DON'T START REGI-NA!"

Regi-Na: "I CAN START IF I WANT TO!"

Moritor-Rex: (growl) 'FINE! (turn to Donatell and Iris) So you're the one who save my wife and son and also the one who just did Chaos Force correct?"

Iris: (look at him) um It's Telekinesis sir and Y-yes s-sir."

Moritor-Rex: "Do you have a mother or a father?"

Iris: (shook her head no) No sir I don't, But I have my guardian which is also my friend Donatello."

Moritor-Rex: "So you guys do not have any parents."

Iris: "No sir."

Moritor-Rex may a devilish smile and said. "Well it's your lucky day kid. Me and my wife will be your parents." Iris was shock by what he just said, she couldn't help but smile. Before she can say anything, Donatello stop her and ask. "Why in the world do you want her for?" Moritor-Rex didn't say anything but frown. But smile again and said. "Cause she need a father and a mother to take care of her that's why. But if you want to be with her and be her guardian like always. Then you'll have to come with us." Donatello thought of it for a secound. Yes Iris does need a family to take care of her cause he's always busy with other things. But he has a bad feeling about this Moritor-Rex guy. He just dodesn't seem right. But Iris need someone to look after while he's gone and do stuff. He hate doing this but he has no choice. He sigh and said. "Fine"

Moritor-Rex smile grew bigger and said with glee. "THEN WELCOME TO THE DIMITRI'S FAMILY! Donatello frown. Something's not right, he just know it. Moritor-Rex, Regi-Na, Luger, Iris Snow and Donatello walk to Moritor-Rex's base where Moritor-Rex can tell the whole Dark Legion that they have other new heir in the Dimitri's family and that is, Iris Snow The Hedgehog.

Flash Back Ended.

Iris: "That Kragok is how Moritor-Rex took me in the Dimitri's family and how I got Chaos Energy."

Kragok: "WOW!"

Iris smile at her nephew. She pick him up and head for the door. When she open the door she heard her brother Luger yelled. "Iris get over here, the portal to Angel Island is openong. Which mean we can attack the people in Echidnatropolis!" Iris walk over to her brother. She saw Merin-Da and Lien-Da next to him. The portal open and Dark Legion started to walk threw it with Luger leading them. Donatello was hiding in one of the tanks watching them walking threw the portal. "You won't attack Angel Island Luger. Not what was going to happen to your wife Mern-Da."


	6. Chapter 6

Time Of Chaos: Chapter 6

I do not own any beside Iris and Donatello.

…..

The whole Legion stop and look around, Waiting for the Grandmaster to give oders.

Luger look around to see if there any Guardians around. But there was no one around so before he can give orders his wife Merin-Da pull his arm and whisper something in his ear. "I need to rest Luger! I feel as though I'm Buring Up!" Luger look at her and back at the Legion. He had no choice but to hold back. So he turn around to face the Legion and shout. "My Wife Is Sick! Everone Fall Back! NOW!" Everybody look at each other with confuse look but did as they were told. Everyone went back to the Twilight Zone. Iris Carry Merin-Da and rush to the Twilight Hospital. Luger look back at Donatello who was next to Lien-Da and Kragok, He sigh and said. " Donnie, I need you to watch the kids for me while me and Iris check on Merin-Da. Is that clear." Donatello noded and watch as Luger rush to the hospital to meet Iris and his wife.

"Is she okay doc?" Iris was in the hall way with the doctor . The doctor look at her with a worried look, Iris know that look which mean Merin-Da is not in good heath. "No. She's very ill and I think she's dying." Iris eyes widen, She look back at Merin-Da and back at the doctor. "Alright. Thank You for the Info." The doc noded and left to see the nurse on the contor. "Iris!" Iris look back to see who call her. It was Luger running down the hall, Iris watch him as he aprouch her. "What did the doc say?" Iris frown and look at the floor. "The Doc said that she's very ill and he thinks she's dying." Luger frozze and look at her with a shock look on his face. In 5 mins he burst into anger and yell at Iris. "WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DYING?!" Iris was surprise by his outburst and took a step back. "I-I know this s-sound bad b-but it t-true." Luger eye was twiching and pown his fist on the table. "TRUE! IF SHE'S DIEDS WHO GOING TO WATCH THE KIDS WHILE YOU AND I WORK?! WHO'S GOING TO BE WITH ME WHEN I IN TROUBLE OR DOWN?!" Iris know he loves her more than anything on Mobius but what can she do? Nothing. "BEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Iris and Luger hear the beeping sound. They both ran into Merin-Da's room and saw that the montor stop beeping. Iris ran to Merin-Da side and put her hand on Merin-Da heart to see if she can feel her heart beating. Nothing. Iris turn around to face Luger, who was standing next to the door. "She's, She's dead." Luger frozze again but this time no out burst or anything, he just stood there for who knows how long. Then in mins he feel to his knees and started crying. Iris look at the floor and close her eyes, tears were coming out of her eyes. Merin-Da is dead and they can do nothing about it.

Meanwhile….

"What's taking them so long?" Lien-Da was pasting around the room. Kragok was playing with the toy cars and Donatello was reading the news paper. Just then they hear foot steps, they all look up and saw Iris walking up to them with a sad look on her face. "Well! Is she okay?" Said Lien-Da crossing her arms. Iris look at her nince and said. "No. S-she's dead." Kragok eyes were tearing up, Lien-Da was upset but not crying. Donatello was looking at the floor not saying anything. Kragok started to cry, Iris pick him up and hold him in her arms trying to calm him down. Things are not going to be the same without Merin-Da. Thing are going to change for all of them.

…..

**Well I Hope You Guys Like This Chapter! Poor Kragok and Why Lien-Da Look Like She's Doesn't Care? Keep Reading And Your Question Will Be Answer. **


	7. Chapter 7

Time Of Chaos: Chapter 7

"Aunt Iris." Kragok whisper to his aunt. Iris look back and said. "Yes sweetie, What is it?" Kragok walk to Iris bed and climb on top of the bed. "I can't sleep." Iris frown. "Not again. *sign* did you get a nightmare again?" Kragok shook his head no. "Then what is it?" Kragok sniff, tears started to come out of his eyes. "I miss mommy." Iris frown. She feel guilty, She sign and pick Kragok up and sat him on her lap. She wrap her arms around him and started to rock him side to side. Kragok is start crying. Iris just then had an idea. She took a deep breath and start singing a song.

Hush Child, The Darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into asleep. Child, The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into a sleep.

Dear Nephew, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your mother will be there with you where ever you go. Dear nephew, her spirit will always be with you. Hush Child, The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into a sleep.

Your mother will always be with you and so is your family. Hush Child. You are never alone. Never alone, She will always be by your side. Watching you from above. Don't be afraid. Your mother will always be with you.

Iris stop singing and look down at her nephew. He was fast asleep. She smile, she pick him up and carry him to his room. She put him and his little bed and cover him with the blankets. She tip toe and quietly close the door and went to her room to sleep.

"Come you two where going to be late for your first day of pre school!" Iris yell. Kragok and Lien-Da was walking behide their aunt. Trying to keep up that is. "WE'RE COMING! GEZZ!" Lien-Da yell back. Kragok hated when his sister yells. It hurt his ears. "Okay, We're here!" Iris said with glee. Kragok look at the school. "It's huge." He said. Lien-Da cross her arms and scowl and said. "Do we have to go to school." She hate school. Iris gave Lien-Da a death glare and said. "Yes. But don't worry. There a friend of you mother that is here as well. He's dropping of his mince here. They when inside the school and went to the room that Kragok and Lien-Da are in. When they walk in they saw a lot of kids begging their parents not to leave them, Kids playing with toys or coloring, Kids fighting and kids talking to other kids. Iris kiss Kragok and Lien-Da on the cheek and said. "Okay, ypu two have fun. Behave your self and have fun. I'll pick you guys up after school, Okay." They shook their heads. Iris left the room leaving them by themselves. "Okay, listen. I'm going to play with the girls other there. You go over there and do… what ever you do. Okay." Lien-Da walk away and went with the other girls. Kragok put his stuff in the cubby and walk over to toy area. "Hi!" Kragok turn around and saw a brown female echidna. She has black hair, Brown fur, No cybemtics on any part of her body, light green eyes and had a yellow Sunday dress on. Hi! My name is Eli-Za, But you can call me Eli! What your name?" Kragok just stare at her. Eli-Za got confuse and ask. "Can you talk? Or you just shy?" Kragok shook his head and said. "H-Hi. Um yes I c-can talk. And m-my name is K-Kragok, But you can call me K-Kray." Eli-Za smile and grab his arm. "Nice cool name. Say, want to play with toy cars with me?" Kragok didn't know she play with boy toys, but he also didn't know that she like cars. In his room he has a whole collection of cars. "S-Sure." Eli-Za smile and pull him over to the toy cars.

…...

What? Kragok is shy? And cry? Who knew he has a soft spot. XD Read and Review and No Flames Please.

I do not own anything beside Iris Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Time Of Chaos: Chapter 8.

It was other day at the Twilight is over so Kragok and Lien-Da are getting ready to go back home. "HEY KRAY!" Kragok turn around and saw his friend Eli-Za running toward him. "h-hey Eli, what's sup?" Eli-Za pull out a bag of toys cars. "I brought these toys for you to keep!" Kragok was shock that Eli-Za is giving him some toys cars. "Why?" Eli-Za frown. "Well….I feel bad about your mom death, so…I thought these can help you, you be happy." Kragok took the toy cars and look at Eli-Za. "Um…Thank You." Eli-Za smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Your Welcome Kray!" Eli-Za smile and wave at him. "Bye!" Kragok was shock cause one: He was kiss by a girl, Two: She's care about him that much and Three: She even gave him her toy cars. "She, She kiss me." He was still shock. "DUH! On the cheek!" Kragok turn around and saw his sister walking up to him. "Ya, S-so?" Lien-Da frown. "So, He was just a stupid kiss." Lien-Da pause. Then a huge grin came across her face. "You like her don't you Kray?" Kragok blush. "N-No!" Lien-Da grin grew bigger. "Eli and Kray kissing in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in carriage!" Kragok blush even harder. "SHUP UP LIEN-DA!" Lien-Da laugh. "You do, don't lie!" She kept laughing. Kragok blush harder, his blush is almost the same color of his fur! "Kragok, Lien-Da?" They both turn around to see their aunt standing at the door. They both ran to her. "How's school?" Kragok walk up to her and said. "It's…..Fine." Lien-Da smile again and said. "Kragok has a crush a Eli-Za." Again, Kragok blush. He hated when his sister always telling people about his business. Iris look at kragok and raise an eye brow. "Really?" Kragok gulp. "Well then, we'll talk about this Eli-Za at home. But right now I need to go to your father officeto get my blood test.." Lien-Da and Kragok nodded. They all started walking to Luger office to get Iris blood test.

…...

I'm very sorry that is a short chapter I was in a hurry. Please Read and Review and No Flames Please.

I own nothing but Iris Snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Time Of Chaos: Chapter 9

"Hurry Up Sasha, were going to be late!" Kragok said to his friend. His friend was a small white echidna boy with purple stripes on his dreadlocks, two gray stripes that goes around his body, purple spot around his eyes, has light green eyes, has dark gray boots, dark gray gloves and has on a black gown with a hood. "I'm Coming, I'm Coming! Gezz!" Kragok roll his eyes and continue running. he and his friend Sasha came to a stop. "Good, we made it." Kragok he pant. Sasha look around and frown. "Okay Kray, Where why were here?" Kragok smile was big, he pointed at the big monitor and push a button to turn it on. "Car Racing." Sasha said nothing but smack Kragok in the back of his head. "REALLY! CAR RACING, REALLY KRAY. YOUR CRAZY MAN! " Kragok rub his back head and frown. He love cars, he has a whole collation of toy cars in his bedroom. But for his friend. Heck if he talks about cars Sasha will smack him in the face like there's no tomorrow. "What? This is the biggest mobian race in the history of Mobius!" Sasha sat on a chair next the big screen. "So." Kragok frown. "So, I don't want to miss it!" His friend frown and roll his eyes. "What is with you and cars anyway." Kragok shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess I just like them." Sasha raised an eye brow. "Figures. Anyway, how long is this race?" Kragok thought about it for a few minutes and said. "Like four hours I guess?" Sasha eyes widen and jump out of his chair and grab Kragok shirt and was shaking him violently. "WHAT?! FOUR HOURS! YOUR CRAZYER THAN YOUR SISTER! I AM NOT STAYING HERE FOR FOUR HOURS!" Kragok frown, but then smile. He just had an idea. He push Sasha of off him and stand back, then he made the cutes puppy he ever made, then he look at Sasha and said. "Pleeeeeeeeease, I don't want to be by myself in a huge room. I might get kidnapped, worse. Please, please, pleeeease stay with just for today. I promise I won't take you to any car racing ever again." Sasha try not to look at his friend puppy dog eyes, but it was too late he fall for it. He sigh and said. "Fine, But just for today and that's it. No more race cars for me." Kragok nodded. They both look up at the screen to watch the race.

….

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Kragok jump up and down with glee. He and his friend just got out of the room. "ya, sure awesome." Sasha said with a yawn. He feel asleep threw the whole race. Kragok shook his. He may be his friend but sometime he can be a little one: annoying , tow: rude and three: likes to act cool. Before he can say anything else, he was interrupted by Sasha. "HEY LOOK! Is that the girl you have a crush?!" Kragok turn around to see what his talking about. Now he knew what Sasha meant, Eli-Za was coming this way. She a that same yellow dress and yellow shoes, but she was holding something in her hand. Kragok was about to leave when Sasha grab and yell over to Eli-Za. "HEY ELI, OVER HERE!" Eli-Za turn around and saw Sasha waving his hand to her while he hold a panic Kragok. She smile and walk to them.

"Hey Sasha." She look over to Kragok and blush. "Hi, Kray." Kragok blush as well. "H-hi E-Eli." Sasha made a evil grin, he know what going on here and he has the most dirtiest idea. "So Eli-Za what's new?" Sasha said, still has that evil grin on his muzzle. Eli-Za smile and said. "Um, Nothing much. Just talking these pills to my uncle. He's a doctor." Sasha grin. "Cool. So Hey Eli, Why don't you hang out with me and Kray later tomorrow after noon?" Kragok panic, There is now way on mobius Sasha is doing this to him, No way. Eli-Za thought about for a moment. She smile again and said. "Sure, why not?" Sasha grin grew bigger and scarier. "Okay then, See you later." Eli-Za nodded and wave goodbye to them. Kragok pull Sasha 's hand of off him arm and said. "Why did you do that?!" Sasha smile and said with glee. "Cause you need stop talking about cars and get a life, Plus…You like her." Kragok blush. "Okay, okay. Look I got to go, it night time and If I don't get home by midnight Aunt Iris will ground me for who knows how long." Sasha frown but understand. "Fine whatever, But don't be late for tomorrow okay." Kragok sigh. "Okay. Bye." Kragok turn and started to run to his house. "C Ya Kray!" Sasha yell back. Kragok can't believe he's going to hang with Eli-Za tomorrow. What should he do? "Well, I that will have to wait for tomorrow." He got to his house. He saw his aunt sitting on the coach. "Where have you been?" Kragok pant. "With Sasha." Iris sigh. "Come is time for bed." Kragok nodded and follow his aunt up stairs. When they got to Kragok's bed room, Kragok took off his boots and climb on his bed. Iris cover him up with his blanket and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight Kray." Kragok yawn and smile and said. "Good night aunt Iris." Iris quietly close the door. Kragok close his eyes, He just can't wait for tomorrow.

….

Read and Review. No bad comments please. I don't own anything But Iris Snow. Sasha The Echidna belong to my friend SapphireSpirit From deviantART. Hope you guys like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time Of Chaos: Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry it took write this chapter, I been very busy lately. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sonic characters except my OC's.**

"Today is the day Kragok!" Kragok smile weakly at his friend Sasha.. "Yeah." Kragok is a little nervous about their play date with Eli-Za. "What wrong?" Sasha ask his friend. "Nothing, Just nervous that's all." Sasha roll his eyes and look at his friend. "Nervous? Nervous about what?" Kragok gulp. "About seeing Eli-Za." Sasha started laughing. "Ooooooh! I think your nervous because you like her!" Kragok blush like mad and glare at Sasha. "No…..Yes…..Maybe…Um…..No!" But Sasha kept on laughing at him. "Yeaaaaah Surrrrrrre. HAHAHA!" Kragok roll his eyes but said nothing, They were waiting for Eli-Za to get here so they can get going.

"Hi Guys!" Sasha and Kragok turn around to see their friend Eli-Za walking towards them. Sasha was first one to speak. "Hi Eli what sup?" Eli-Za mange to make a soft smile. "Nothing much, Just helping my uncle with stuff." Sasha nodded and look at Kragok who looks like his going to faint. Sasha shook but said nothing, he turn to look at Eli-Za. "So what should we do?" Kragok was going to say something but Sasha stop him. "No, were not going to watch cars racing or anything that has to with cars!" Kragok sweet drop and made a pout face. Eli-Za giggle and said. "I don't mind about car racing." But Sasha shook his head and said. "Nuh uh, No more of this car nonsense!" Eli-Za giggle and Kragok pout. "So…What should we do?" Sasha stop and think for a moment. "How about we play tag!" Eli-Za nodded. "That sounds like fun!" Sasha nod and look at Kragok. "How about you Kray my man?" Kragok thought about it and said. "Fine. Tag it it but your going to be it!" Sasha put his hand in the air. "Okay-Okay gezz." Eli-Za goggle and said. "Alright, lets get started!"

….

"Whooo! That was fun." Sasha wipe his forehead and sat next to Kragok. They been playing tag for seems like hours. Sasha hate tag, He always lose. "Ya." Eli-Za was panting and was tired. Kragok nodded in agreement. Eli-Za look at her watch and gasp, It was 5:00pm. "Sorry guys but I gotta go. I promise my uncle tp help him with stuff at 5:00." Sasha nodded. "Okay. See Ya later Eli." Kragok frown, he didn't want her to leave but he knew she has imported this to do. "Okay. Bye." Eli-Za smile. Se turn around and started to run. "Bye!" Sasha and Kragok watches as she disappear into the crowd. Sasha turn to see kragok looking sad. "Lover boy." Kragok turn his head and look at Sasha. Sasha got up and started to leave. "Hey! Am not and where do you think you're going?" Sasha stop and look at Kragok. "are too and I'm going home it's getting late." Sasha started to walk again. Kragok hated when his friend does this. But his is right about it's getting late. "Look Kragok." Sasha stop walking and look back a his friend. "If you really like Eli-Za, then go and tell her before someone else takes her because your shyness and all is embarrassing me. Alright." Sasha waiting for his friend to answer. "Okay." Kragok said. "Good." Sasha started to walk again. "See later Kray." After that Sasha left leaving Kragok all alone.

"If you really like Eli-Za, then go and tell her before someone else takes her." Sasha words echo's in his mind. Kragok sigh and started to head home. "His right. But how?" He'll ask his aunt, she's good at these kind of thing, "Ya, She'll know what to do." Kragok smile and continue walking home. His aunt will know what to do.

Well there it is folks! Chapter 20 of Time Of Chaos. Hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review and No Flame Please.


End file.
